elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Relics of Summerset
Relics of Summerset is an achievement in . Requirements The following are required to earn this achievement: #Lantern of Lies – Southwest from Welenkin Cove #Heart of the Indrik – South from the cave entrance to The Vaults of Heinarwe, on the lake #Silver-Tongued Quill – At the end of the eastern pier at Alinor Docks #Unraveling Wand – Under the bridge in Rellenthil #Skull of Minor Cursing – On the northern edge of the Rellenthil Sinkhole #Shadowcutter Blade – Ald Mora Ruins, on a cliff overlooking the Sinkhole to the east #Soulkeeper's Urn – On the hill behind Tarnamir's Manor in Russafeld #Chest of Condemnation – Under the arc on the west bank of the stream east of Ebon Stadmont #Never-Ending Scroll – Southwest of Illumination Academy #Inescapable Helm – In Corgrad Wastes #Sticky-Fingered Lute – The Queen's Hatchery #Fan of False-Face – Northwest of Gryphon Run #Pillow of Sweet Dreams – Southeast of Gryphon Aerie #Mirror of Fatal Premonition – Behind the tower at the end of the long levee to the southeast from Direnni Acropolis #Monochrome Paintbrush – Shimmerene, southeastern part of the wall, outside the city #Hourglass of Perceived Time – On the northwest of the Sil-Var-Woad Wayshrine #Jaunt of the Jilted – East from Sil-Var-Woad Abyssal Geyser #Ever-Filling Chalice – To the north from Alaxon'ald #Chestplate of Desiccation – South of Sunhold, outside the location #Shattering Sword – South from the Keep of the Eleven Forces Reward *Title: Finder of Lost Relics *New furnishing – Fan of False-Face *50 points Gallery Lantern of Lies.png|Lantern of Lies Lantern of Lies Map.png|Lantern of Lies – map Heart of the Indrik.png|Heart of the Indrik Heart of the Indrik Map.png|Heart of the Indrik – map Silver-Tongued Quill.png|Silver-Tongued Quill Silver-Tongued Quill Map.png|Silver-Tongued Quill – map Unraveling Wand.png|Unraveling Wand Unraveling Wand Map.png|Unraveling Wand – map Skull of Minor Cursing.png|Skull of Minor Cursing Skull of Minor Cursing Map.png|Skull of Minor Cursing – map Shadowcutter Blade.png| Shadowcutter Blade Shadowcutter Blade Map.png| Shadowcutter Blade – map Soulkeeper's Urn.png|Soulkeeper's Urn Soulkeeper's Urn Map.png|Soulkeeper's Urn – map Chest of Condemnation.png|Chest of Condemnation Chest of Condemnation Map.png|Chest of Condemnation – map Never-Ending Scroll.png|Never-Ending Scroll Never-Ending Scroll Map.png|Never-Ending Scroll – map Corgrad Wastes (Online) Inescapable Helm.png|Inescapable Helm Inescapable Helm Map.png|Inescapable Helm – map Sticky-Fingered Lute.png|Sticky-Fingered Lute Sticky-Fingered Lute Map.png|Sticky-Fingered Lute – map Fan of False-Face.png|Fan of False-Face Fan of False-Face Map.png|Fan of False-Face – map Pillow of Sweet Dreams.png|Pillow of Sweet Dreams Pillow of Sweet Dreams Map.png|Pillow of Sweet Dreams – map Mirror of Fatal Premonition.png|Mirror of Fatal Premonition Mirror of Fatal Premonition Map.png|Mirror of Fatal Premonition – map Monochrome Paintbrush.png|Monochrome Paintbrush Monochrome Paintbrush Map.png|Monochrome Paintbrush – map Hourglass of Perceived Time.png|Hourglass of Perceived Time Hourglass of Perceived Time Map.png|Hourglass of Perceived Time – map Jaunt of the Jilted.png|Jaunt of the Jilted Jaunt of the Jilted Map.png|Jaunt of the Jilted – map Ever-Filling Chalice.png|Ever-Filling Chalice Ever-Filling Chalice Map.png|Ever-Filling Chalice – map Chestplate of Desiccation.png|Chestplate of Desiccation Chestplate of Desiccation Map.png|Chestplate of Desiccation – map Shattering Sword.png|Shattering Sword Shattering Sword Map.png|Shattering Sword – map Category:Summerset: Achievements